


Merry Booshmas!

by KittieHill



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Christmas gift, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this for no reason other than it's Christmas and i wanted to wish Catie a lovely, sexy daddy kink booshmas! </p>
<p>Not Beta'd. Don't own anyone or anything, just making them to do lovely filthy things in my own head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Booshmas!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catie_Electro_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catie_Electro_x/gifts).



Howard grabbed for Vince’s hands and pressed them against the headboard, Vince immediately understood and wrapped his fingers around the wooden slats and held them tightly, closing his eyes and waiting for the pleasurable sensations to rush through his tense body. Howard didn’t keep him waiting long, kissing and licking along the creamy skin of Vince’s neck and throat until Vince was bucking his hips up for more friction on his neglected cock. Howard smiled warmly and flicked his fingers over the hardened nubs of Vince’s nipples before licking a strip of warmth over the skin and blowing on the wet trail left on the now goose bumped flesh.

Vince’s breathing was becoming deeper; small gasps escaping his lips as he desperately sought to have Howard’s mouth further down, around his cock. Howard chuckled darkly and tutted at his impatient little man ‘Daddy will get to it in his own time’

‘Dadddddy pleeeeease’ Vince begged, his fingers turning white with the tight grip on the wooden beam.

Howard smiled and moved down, kissing softly over the quivering flesh of Vince’s stomach and thighs, leaving wet marks on the skin as he ignored the heavy and red tipped erection hanging between Vince’s legs. Howard teased patiently, sucking and nipping marks into the pale flesh before wrapping his hand softly around Vince’s shaft and dragging it slowly upwards, watching enraptured as a bead of pearly precum settled on the tip before slowly dripping down the tight length. Vince sighed and arched his back, desperately trying to thrust his hips into Howard’s loose fist,

‘Stop that’ Howard threatened, slapping playfully on Vince’s thighs.

Vince groaned and closed his eyes tightly as Howard continued to stroke and tease his cock, bringing him close to release before pulling away and focussing on nibbling on other less sensitive body parts until Vince was almost crying with frustration.

‘Turn over. Put your hands back up there when you move’ Howard ordered watching Vince turn onto his stomach and promptly begin grinding his cock against the bedding beneath him, his cock aching with need.

Howard pulled apart Vince’s cheeks and licked at the puckered hole without warning causing Vince to cry out in surprise and lust. Howard smiled against the soft skin as he licked and trailed his tongue over the sensitive opening, tasting Vince’s musky yet perfect hole beneath him, the muscle fluttering as his tongue attempted to breach the tight ring. Vince keened audibly and gripped the headboard tighter as his cock dripped onto the bed beneath him; his hips pressing back to force more of Howard inside.

The older man watched as a dark pink flush blossomed over Vince’s throat and chest as he moaned wantonly and stretched his body further, his skin tight over his ribs as his chest heaved with forced breaths, desperate to suck in air to keep him functioning despite the unbelievable pleasure coursing through his body.

Howard moved below to suck one perfectly sized ball into his mouth, tracing it with his tongue and sucking softly whilst stroking Vince’s shaft with long and slow strokes. Vince was gasping painfully now, his arms stretched above his head to grip the headboard showing off the sinewy muscles of his arms which trembled with every breath. Howard ordered Vince to turn back over, wiping his wet mouth on his arm as he watched Vince’s shaky legs attempt to keep him upright as he moved. Howard looked over the completely dishevelled man beneath him; flushed pink and sweating, Vince looked perfect and Howard knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off his need to ravish the younger man for much longer. He straightened himself and laid down until his chest was rubbing against Vince’s, their cocks at the perfect angle to rut against one another as Howard kissed along Vince’s jawline, whispering words of endearment and love into Vince’s ear;

‘You’re such a good boy, so clever and so beautiful. I love you so much little man’

Vince whimpered slightly and rubbed his cheek across Howard’s own; wanting so much to cup the cheek and pull the older man in for a kiss but unwilling to move his hands from the headboard without permission. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he realised that he was crying; the sensations of pleasure and love almost too much for his emotions to handle.

Howard pulled back and kissed the tears away from Vince’s cheeks, tasting the salty liquid on his tongue before it disappeared. Howard moved his hand to grip their cocks together; rubbing them against one another to feel the fantastic friction so desperately needed to get them off. Vince keened and gripped the wooden headboard tighter, his breath unsteady and panting as Howard rubbed their frenulum’s together.

‘My good clever little Vincey, I adore you. I love you so much that sometimes it’s like you’re not real. You’re so beautiful it’s almost as though you’re an angel. You’ve been sent to me to make me the happiest man’ Howard continued as he stroked them together, his hips thrusting slightly into the slicked up fist.

‘D-Da-Daddy’ Vince called out, his back arching and his hands coming away from the headboard to grab Howard’s shoulders tightly as he began to cum. Long, white strands covered his stomach and chest as Howard stroked him through the juddering climax before pulling his hand away from Vince and wrapping it around his own shaft.

It only took another half a dozen strokes and Howard was coming too, orgasming with a loud grunt and hiss as he splashed his warmth over Vince’s still twitching cock, painting the slowly softening prick with white and translucent ropes.

Howard moved his head down to take Vince’s lips into a soft and loving kiss, their tongues melting against one another as they lazily snogged.

‘I didn’t tell you to move your hands’ Howard said with a smile, kissing and nipping at Vince’s jawline

‘S-Sorry’ Vince replied, already feeling the chilly temperature hitting the rapidly cooling cum.

‘That’s okay little man’ Howard soothed, stroking Vince’s hair with his clean hand.

Howard cleaned the pair up and sat up on the bed, smiling as Vince climbed into his lap and rested his head against the strong, muscled shoulder of his lover.

‘I love you Howard’ Vince whispered

‘I love you too’ Howard smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Vince’s head.

Vince looked out of the window with a gasp, his naked form jumping from the bed to the window. Howard watched as Vince pressed his nose to the cold pane before looking back in wonder at his lover,

‘Howard! It’s snowing!’ he giggled childishly, his huge blue eyes suddenly innocent and childlike once more ‘Daddy can we go play and make a snowman?’

‘It’s only just started baby. When it sets we’ll go out sledging and we can make all the snowmen you want’ Howard laughed, grabbing Vince by the hips and pulling him back into the warmth of the bed.

‘You promise?’ Vince said with a pout, smiling when Howard nodded.

‘I’m sure we can think of something to occupy ourselves with until that happens’ Howard smiled cheekily before pulling Vince in for another passionate kiss ‘Happy Christmas baby’

‘Happy Christmas daddy’


End file.
